The New Normal is Gleeful
by Takuhayo
Summary: In which Bryan and David are Blaine's parents and a brief view into their lives of raising their son. Three parts of one 'Verse. The New Normal AU based off of fan made GIFs on tumblr.
1. Gaydar

Inspired by a set of gifs on tumblr located here (you have to type it in a bit differently.) bilbothorin dot tumblr dot com/post/31529716034/au-in-which-bryan-and-david-take-their-son-blaine

The New Normal AU: where Blaine is Bryan and David's son.

* * *

"Welcome to Breadstix, can I get you started with a drink or are you ready to order?" Their waiter smiled brightly clutching the small notebook and pen in his hands.

"Um… can I get a glass of red please, and Bryan?" David peered over his menu at his husband. The light brunette haired man nodded and offered their waiter.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." The kid said scribbling quickly on the pad of paper with his pen.

The diners' exchanged a look that was both exasperating and endearing. The waiter was probably in high school and judging from the scarf and matching hat that complimented his pale complexion and jazzed up the plain servers' uniform.

"He's totally gay." Bryan said snapping the breadsticks the restaurant was famous for on the small plate. "Geez Bryan, maybe he just likes scarves?" David swiped a breadstick of his own and broke it in half.

"I don't know, he's making my gaydar ping like crazy." Bryan raised an eyebrow at his husband.

The waiter returned and David caught a glimpse of the name badge pinned to his apron: 'Kurt'.

"There you are, are you ready to order?" Kurt said setting down the two wine glasses.

"Yep, I think we are."

Pulling into the driveway of their modest but brilliantly decorated by Bryan with input by David (_and _with the help of Nate Berkus' home collection and the Martha Stewart magazine kept on a special shelf in the den for inspiration), David was surprised to see that Blaine was home as well; his small four door car was already in the driveway.

"Huh. I thought he would be out with his friends. It is a Friday evening and…" Bryan wondered aloud trailing up to their front door carrying a small box containing the chocolate cheesecake they only ate part of.

"Blaine, we're home." David called through the closed bed room door around the corner from the stairs. The house had three bedrooms (one turned into a shared office of David and Bryan) with a bathroom or closet in between. They were damn lucky that Blaine's room and their own master suite had bathrooms attached. Blaine was a teen and there were boundaries to be respected.

There was a muffled thud followed by light footsteps before the door opened. "Hey Dad." Blaine said quietly "Have a good dinner?" then attempted to close the door before hearing a reply.

"What's wrong?" David suspected there was something more to the 'not in the mood' thing. They were a tight knit family that both David and Bryan were overly protective of and with good reason.

Blaine was their miracle baby. It was an emotional and financial journey just so they could have a child of their own. But all the crying, sleepless nights over whether the baby would be healthy and the horrible (and completely unfounded) fears that their surrogate would either die, go into early labor or steal their precious baby or _something _was worth it.

They got Blaine and their nice house in Los Angeles (before moving to Lima, Ohio for Bryan's job) and a perfect life.

Granted there were some people that didn't like the Murray-Collins household, but thankfully they've kept to themselves, so far anyway.

However that didn't mean Blaine wasn't having a hard time in school. It's been a few (alright, almost two decades now) since David was in high school and bullies are the same at any decade.

"It's nothing." Blaine mumbled with a shrug. He sat down on the bed and played with the blanket's fringe.

"Nothing? You know if there's something wrong you can talk to me or your dad. I mean, you can talk with him but I'll make him tell me anyway."

Blaine just shook his head and said nothing. He looked down and it kind of hurt that he didn't want to say anything. Perhaps time would tell.

During the week, Bryan was wrapped up in his work and scarcely spared a thought to the brief conversation he had with his son.

Thursday night rolled around and neither adult felt like cooking a dinner and decided that they would drag their son out. It was clear Blaine was a little mopey and a nice meal and dessert would make things a tiny bit better, right?

That's what Bryan thought and he was one to eat his feelings whether it is an entire gallon of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia or an entire loaf of bread with a deli's worth of meats and cheeses.

Besides, there was that cute waiter that may or may not be working tonight. Plus his gaydar was never wrong about scouting out a fellow out gay man (well it was wrong once but that hardly counts).

Breadstix wasn't the most glamorous restaurant but nothing cures sadness like carbs.

Blaine was absolutely reluctant about the entire thing and had grudgingly pulled on his white collared shirt and grey striped cardigan; he learned early on that he had to be dressed and ready for anything. Plus Breadstix was the most popular place to eat within the downtown Lima area and it was highly likely that he'd run into some classmates.

In the car, he was quiet and gave one worded answers to questions either of his dads asked.

It wasn't like he was depressed or being the 'typical moody' teenager; it's just…

He inwardly sighed and chewed on his lower lip. All his friends at school, the few that he had and accepted him for what he was all had boyfriends and girlfriends.

He was pretty sure, though he was quite new and had gone to another high school across town, that he was the only gay guy in the entire school of five hundred plus students.

_I don't think I'll have a boyfriend or even _date _anyone until I go to college,_ Blaine thought feeling sorry for himself. It didn't help that his dads' had the ideal relationship. Sure they argued and disagreed about different things but they always ended the day with an 'I love you' and a hug and kiss (as weird as that seems for any teenager to see).

Following his dads inside the restaurant, they were seated in a corner booth and given menus by the hostess.

"Hello, I'm Kurt and I'll be your server tonight."

Bryan's head snapped toward the boy wearing a different patterned scarf and hat combo that complimented his uniform apron. "Can I start you off with drinks? Soda, iced tea…?"

Blaine flushed a little and offered a "Just water please" before ducking behind his menu to hide his red face.

David held up a hand while Bryan requested an iced tea.

"Soooo," Bryan nudged David who was seated to his right. David gave him a look. "Leave it. We're here to eat and spend time with Blaine, not set him up with someone that could very well be a flamboyant _straight _kid."

"What?" Blaine's face was still flushed but it was filled with wide eyed suspicion. "Kurt?"

"And I have an iced tea and a couple of waters. Are you ready to order?" Kurt returned with the drinks and whipped out his order pad and pen.

"Uh," Blaine randomly picked the pasta special and handed over his menu. David and Bryan ordered a house salad and the cheese tortellini.

"I'll be right back with your order." Kurt gave a quick smile before trotting off to the kitchen. Blaine, who was facing toward the partitioned servers' only area, glanced at his retreating back before propping his head up with a hand.

"Don't think I missed that look on your face right now." Bryan said putting his elbow on the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine avoided his dad's eyes and gestured in the air.

"It's obvious you think that guy's cute. Isn't it, David?" Bryan non-too-gently kicked David in the ankle and raised his eyebrows. David reluctantly nodded half-heartedly and inwardly winced at the bruise he knew was forming on his ankle.

"And that feeling appears to be mutual." David offered seeing Kurt glance over his shoulder in their direction before taking the order from another table of diners. "You should ask for his number. We'll just pretend not to be here."

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged.

Their dinner continued and when the check came and was paid for, Blaine lagged a bit.

And then was pleasantly surprised when Kurt came running out of the restaurant after the trio in the parking lot clutching a white take-out box. "You forgot your dessert." His cheeks were flushed a pale pink and he offered the box.

"We didn't order dessert." Blaine said blankly glancing at his parents who were very busy unlocking their car doors. "On the house." Kurt smiled, slightly breathless after his mad dash out of the place.

"Oh, I…um. Alright, thanks." Blaine remembered his manners and gave a shy smile of his own.

"So, yeah. I'll see you later?" A hopeful note in his voice, Blaine nodded automatically. Kurt backed up a few steps before turning on his heel and running back to his waiting tables.

"Blaine? Is everything alright?" David dropped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, just great." Blaine muttered and ignored the sympathetic look his dad was giving him.

They drove home in silence, the dessert box still clutched in his hands while he sat in the backseat watching the neighborhood pass unseeingly.

When they got home, Blaine went to the kitchen to put away the dessert. "What did he give you?" Bryan asked wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Cheesecake, I guess." Blaine mumbled and then opened the box.

"We-ell." David quietly drawled in his ear.

Followed by a ten digit number was a scribbled on the inside lid '_Call me? Kurt'_ in blue ball point pen.

Blaine smiled.

* * *

OK, sorta continued in 'Wanted' so read that if you want more Bryan/David


	2. Wanted

A couple of people wanted a continuation or a sequel of sorts to 'Gaydar'. This follows after that story but is more like another short story based on another set of GIFs on tumblr within the same universe.

EDIT: like an idiot that posts stuff late at night, I didn't include the actual link to the gifs. Sorry. The creator changed their username and I had to go search for them again. Here is the link: bilbothorin dat tumblr dot com post/31340776388/au-in-which-david-and-bryan-are-blaines-dads ...the link kinda has to be typed in.

_**'AU:**__ In which David and Bryan are Blaine's dads_'

There's no Klaine but Bravid muchly. :)  
Warning for language and some homophobic comments and behavior.

* * *

It was a really shitty day. Nothing seemed to go right the moment Blaine woke up this morning. He couldn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning and thus would've slept through his alarm on his phone. That is, if he had remembered to set it.

Breakfast was rushed because he spilled a spoonful of his soft boil egg on his cardigan he had just washed the day before and had to completely change his clothes.

His dad Bryan was already at work and couldn't help him with his clothing emergency and his other dad David was called into work due to some emergency. You can never be too careful with pregnancy and David was a very accessible doctor which his patients loved.

Anyway, Blaine managed to race to school without a ticket but missed seeing Kurt at their usual meeting place by the big bulletin board in the main corridor at school. He had some making up to do during lunch since he didn't text Kurt that he wasn't going to make it.

Kurt was understanding and sympathetic to his terrible morning.

After lunch with Kurt, they headed to their respective classes, Kurt going to math which he disliked and Blaine going to PE.

He actually liked sports and usually watched football with his dad David. Basketball wasn't his sport but at least he was a team player.

Once in the locker room where he started to pull on the black gym shorts with the red and white stripe on the leg and the red jersey.

Almost immediately after yanking the thin shirt over his head, he was shoved into the locker and smacked his head hard against the metal.

"Oops. Sorry!" The burly boy said with an exaggerated hand over his mouth. "I didn't see you there."

Blaine rubbed his head and shot the guy a glare and was about to retort when Coach Tanaka came in yelling. "Get out and grab a basketball, men!"

The huge guy that shoved Blaine snorted and ribbed his fellow tall friend in the arm. "Right, except _Blossom _here."

A hint of warmth colored Blaine's cheeks as he retied his sneakers and followed the rest of the boys out.

Basketball was hockey without skates and sticks. Sadly that didn't stop Huge Guy and his friend from purposefully picking on Blaine the rare time he had the ball.

"Oops! Didn't see you there!" Huge Guy said with an incredibly fake concerned face.

After an hour, Tanaka blew his whistle (his favorite one with the red and black lanyard) and everyone trooped back to the locker room to shower and change.

Another hard bump to his shoulder made Blaine snap. "What's your problem?" He exclaimed clutching his shower kit in both hands.

Huge Guy snorted loudly as he strode to his own locker for his bathing gear.

He felt like he was going to explode with anger and he really wanted to _hurt _him.

"Aw, is little Blossom going to cry?" The other jerk said coming out from the shower cubicle and toweling himself off.

Huge Guy let out a stupid guffaw and gave his friend a high-five.

"Wahhh, wahh, go home to your mommy!"

The other guy started laughing behind a fist. "Oh wait, he doesn't have one!"

Blaine silently got dressed, foregoing the shower and slammed his locker closed but not before one last verbal jab was thrown at him.

"And even if he did have one, she wouldn't want him since she gave him to a couple of homos!"

* * *

"You're home early." Bryan said looking up at his son Blaine who had walked upstairs quickly without so much as a 'hello' to his father. Bryan stared after him for several moments then shut his laptop.

Getting up from the kitchen table, he went to go do a little parental snooping.

"Blaine?" He tapped on the closed door with his knuckles and waited for a reply.

There was no answer and he could hear the shower going. He shrugged and went back downstairs.

David came home a half hour later holding two bags of Chinese take out, his briefcase under one arm and his phone tucked against his ear. Grabbing the food, Bryan unpacked, putting boxes on the dining room table and returning to the kitchen to get plates and utensils. They may be guys but they should eat on proper plates, dammit!

"Alright, we'll see what happens tomorrow. Yeah, see you then." David said into his phone and hung up with a sigh. "I love my job but sometimes there are moments I question everyone's intelligence and my sanity."

Bryan couldn't resist his pouty face and gave David a peck on the lips. "Go get washed up so we can eat."

David sighed and hugged Bryan. "It's so quiet, how did we get so lucky?"

"I-" Bryan started and blushed as his stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I'll go get Blaine."

* * *

David took a quick shower and threw on some of his old sweats. Bryan claimed they were awful but didn't try to dissuade him from getting a newer pair. Somethings were sacred in the house and these pants were one of them.

"Blaine, we got Chinese for dinner." David called through the door.

There was a rustle and some footsteps before the door was opened to reveal a very solemn looking Blaine. "Hungry?" He asked as Blaine avoided his eye and went downstairs.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

Blaine sat at the table and fiddled with the chopsticks set at his usual place. "It's… nothing. Let's eat."

The awkwardness continued until Bryan let out a huge sigh. "Blaine, out with it. What's wrong? Your dad got you your favorite Garlic Eggplant and you're just mushing it into something even more disgusting."

Blaine shrugged. "It's-"

"If you say 'Nothing' I'm not going to be happy. Something happened or what?" Bryan tried not to be demanding but it came out that way.

"What your dad's trying to say is…we're worried and want to make it better if we can." David shot his husband a look over the open boxes.

"At school, there were some guys in the locker room." Blaine shook his head. "They said some things and…"

"Is it about having two dads and not a mother?" Bryan asked sounding calm however he was waiting for confirmation so he could track down the little shits for making his son feel terrible.

"Yeah, and I got shoved but it's nothing bad." Blaine's forehead wrinkled with the memory. "The words hurt more than the pushing."

"Dammit." Bryan muttered feeling the chopsticks in his fist bending slightly.

"Is your head alright? No concussion? You should report these things to the principal." David got up and rifled through the kitchen catch-all drawer for a flashlight. He went over and checked Blaine's eyes much to his discomfort.

"There's no point. It just puts a bigger target on my back." Blaine shrugged and poked at his dinner with a chopstick after David was finished with his impromptu examination.

"Look Blaine, there's going to be people like that wherever you go in life. It's never going to be okay, least of all now, but know that we do love you." Bryan said laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

David coughed to get Bryan's attention and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "I think it's time." He said with his breath tickling his partner's ear. Bryan stepped back and gave him an appraising look. David nodded and watched as Blaine gave them a curious look. The slightly interested look followed Bryan as he went to his office to retrieve his laptop.

He had turned it on and was searching for something as he walked back.

"Your Dad and I thought it's time to show you something." Bryan said as David cleared Blaine's half-eaten dinner to the other side of the table.

"What is it?" Blaine asked as the iMovie program began loading.

"Just watch it."

Blaine glanced at them with wary eyes. His hazel eyes dropped back down to the screen. Bryan went to stand next to David by the kitchen counter.

With wide eyes, Blaine watched a video made not quite seventeen years ago.

In a slightly pixelated video, Bryan bit his lip as he heard his own voice say, "This video is to show you…"

David inhaled quietly beside him as they watched Blaine's expression change from puzzled to open mouthed wonder.

"…how desperately you were wanted."

* * *

If I find more New Normal AU GIFs, I'll try to write another bit for this 'verse. I know I saved some of them on tumblr!

And Garlic Eggplant is a delicious dish that's spicy and very heavy on the garlic and sauce from a well known Chinese restaurant in the city here. :)


End file.
